


A Night of Magic

by jillc



Category: Merlin (TV), jillc
Genre: F/M, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillc/pseuds/jillc
Summary: It is the Birthday of Mithian, the wife of Camelot's Court Sorcerer Merlin. Merlin decides its about time he showed his wife his magical paradise, the place he goes to whenever he needs to find some comtemplation. The night gives Mithian an experience she will never forget. A two part completed story. :)





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin walked across the court yard half in a dream, as he continued to plan the night ahead. It had been a busy day, with the last of the plans for the Five Kingdoms Conference that was coming up next week, finally being completed. It had been an arduous task, one that had taken so long that at times, Merlin had feared they would never get there. But finally a draft had been agreed, and all they needed now was the signatures of the various Kings. But that could wait, as tonight he had other plans in mind.

As he began thinking about his wife, so his mood began to lift instantly. He had been married to Mithian for fifteen months now. Their daughter Alana Hunith was coming up to her first birthday, and already Merlin could hardly believe how fast the year had flown by. She had been born in March, on a cold snowy night. Even now Merlin shivered at the memory, it had taken a good twelve hours for Alana to be born. But the moment she had arrived his world had changed dramatically.

Despite his busy days being Court Sorcerer, and assisting Arthur he always made sure he had time for Mithian and Alana. Not that Mithian would accept anything less; while entirely supportive of his position if he ever neglected his home duties, his young wife would gently remind him. He marvelled at how Mithian had instantly settled in to life at Camelot. He had feared she may be bored, but she always seemed to find something to do. Like Gwen she also insisted that she would have as much to do with her daughter as possible. Mithian and Gwen had bonded and Merlin would often come across them in the gardens, with their growing brood of children. 

Gwen had recently given birth to Arthur’s third child a girl, to go with her and Arthur’s two sons. Merlin was delighted that Alana would have a natural play mate. As he watched Llaclan and Owyn with their rough and tumble games, he shuddered at his daughter getting mixed up in them. He was ever the protective father. He hoped Alana and Lara would bond just as their mother’s had. 

He ran up the stairs listening in at the door, as he heard Mithian’s soft singing. He quietly closed the door, creeping over to where Mithian was trying to encourage her daughter to sleep. He could see Alana was on the verge of drifting off, so decided to leave Mithian to it. He began to put some stew in a pot, and added the herbs, he had brought with him. He needed to get them moving, or else it would be totally dark outside.

As the stew came up to boil he heard Mithian come up behind him, smiling as he felt her lips softly kiss his neck. He felt insanely happy as she rested her chin on his shoulder caressing him softly on the cheek.

“That smells so lovely.” Mithian sighed, “I have never been much good at cooking stews.”

“No of course not.” Merlin laughed, “You were born a Princess, you have people to cook for you.”

“That doesn’t mean that I didn’t have cookery lessons.” Mithian said, “We all learnt the basics, my brother Iwan almost burned the castle down, having one of his lessons.”

Merlin laughed, “Well I am sure you were better than him. Sit down I will get us a drink, we need to toast your special night.” 

Mithian sat down, a luminous smile on her face as she watched Merlin bring two goblets. 

“All day I’ve been wondering what you have in store for me.” Mithian said, “In fact Gwen and I were trying to guess.”

“Well you can rest assured it will more spectacular then Arthur’s plan for Gwen’s last birthday.” Merlin laughed. 

“Poor Gwen, mind you she still laughs about it.” Mithian smiled, taking a goblet from her husband.

“Here’s to you Mithian, for a special night, for a special person.” Merlin said, touching her goblet.

“Thank you. I am so excited I feel like a little girl again.” Mithian giggled, “Are you sure Gwen doesn’t mind looking after Alana for us.”

“Mind?” Merlin asked, “She almost bit my hand off at the chance, between you and me I think she finds Alana less of a handful then her own.”

“Well Lachlan and Owyn are growing fast now, how do you keep up with two growing boys.” Mithian asked. “A couple of years down the line we could be in the same position.”

Merlin made a face. “Please don’t even joke about it.”

“Who was joking?” Mithian asked, before bursting out laughing at her husband’s face. “You are so easy to tease my sweet.”

“You sound like Arthur.” Merlin grimaced.

“So what are you planning tonight?” Mithian asked.

“Once you take Alana over to Gwen, we can get on our way.” Merlin answered elusively, determined not to give any clues away, this would be a night of surprises for his wife.

He grinned as he watched her hurriedly getting her daughter out of the cot and carefully wrapping her in the blanket, Gwen had made for them. He bent over his daughter’s face, and saw she was fast asleep, and he gave her a brief kiss being careful not to wake her. As Mithian closed the door, he put a few things in his bag, and prepared some water skins for them. They would need these, as he intended them to walk a bit of the way.

By the time Mithian had burst through the door again he was waiting for her, with Mithian’s shawl in his hands. He helped her to put it on, doing up the button at the front and giving her a quick kiss, before grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the door.

“We will have to walk a bit of the way.” Merlin said, over his shoulder as he strided across the court yard.

“Why don’t we take the horses?” his wife asked, suddenly puzzled. She was a fine horsewoman and loved nothing more than going for a ride.

“Where we’re going we’ve no need of horses.” Merlin explained, his voice loud on the evening air.

“What do you mean no need of horses. Everyone needs horses.” Mithian corrected him.

Merlin tittered, “I don’t think so.”

“You don’t like riding you told me.” Mithian pointed out. “So maybe it’s different for you.”

“Look at this place.” Merlin said his arms out wide. “The forest is a different place at night, you will see. There are things you only notice at night; that is why it is so special.”

Mithian smiled, grabbing her husband’s arm. “I love you when you are like this.” She said, happy to let him lead the way.

Merlin put his arm around her and pulled her to him. It was not the first time he had taken his wife out with him at night. He loved to show her his magic, and how it became even more natural and unexpected. The forest came alive with its own form of magic, and Merlin never tired of showing Mithian things she would never have noticed before.

“Look.” He said, pointing up ahead of them. “That is a Bay Worm.”

“A Bay Worm, it doesn’t look like a worm.” Mithian said, watching it glide by.

“It is actually a type of dragonfly, the only one that flies at night.” Merlin explained.

“You are a fountain of knowledge.” Mithian smiled, fondly at her husband. 

“Not really.” Merlin laughed. “But when I was a boy I loved staying out late and finding out about nature. Where I lived there was a really big forest which had so many unusual creatures in it. I would never tire of watching them and learning all I could about them.”

“That sounds like heaven.” Mithian sighed. “When I was a young girl I wasn’t aloud out on my own at all. I had to be accompanied at all times by my personal body guard. He was quite old so really didn’t like to be out after dark. I would have given anything to do what you did.”

“When Alana is older we will bring her with us and discover the world together. “ Merlin promised.

“That would be lovely.” Mithian smiled. 

The trees were becoming more evenly spaced as the forest proper began, the recent rains had made the ground wetter, so Merlin began to slow down a bit, making sure his wife was behind him.

“We need to be careful the ground is a bit wetter here.” Merlin said, holding Mithian’s hand and pulling her carefully up onto a grass bank, by an old oak tree. There was a mass of trees around the older tree, taking what natural light that was now left from the evening. Knowing that there was some more awkward ground ahead, Merlin came to a halt. “I think we could do with a bit more light.” Merlin said, holding his hand upwards. He loved performing his magic in front of Mithian, she was always so stunned by it. Even now he couldn’t believe he could perform it so openly. He could barely stop himself from smiling, as he prepared himself, he could sense Mithian waiting excitedly by his side.

“Leoht.” He said softly, as Mithian let out a gasp as a light appeared on Merlin’s hand. “There we are. Now we can see where we are going.” He said, a grin on his lips.

“You are so clever.” Mithian laughed, clapping her hands together. “You make magic seem so natural somehow.”

“For me it is.” Merlin said, “I am magic simple as that. I would not be who I was without my magic.”

“Do you think our daughter will have magic?” Mithian asked.

“I don’t know.” Merlin answered, though he too wondered. 

Nothing would give him greater pleasure than teaching his daughter about magic. He hoped that she too would have something of the gift, but even if she didn’t he knew she would grow up loving it anyway. He was determined there would be no secrets between him and his family. He would often marvel at just how miraculous it was that he had got through his time at Camelot, with his secret intact. It was not something he would ever want to go through again. 

Telling Arthur about his magic had been a difficult thing to do. It had caused his friend great hurt as well. But he had eventually accepted it, and to Merlin’s delight had in the end reversed the ban on magic. People had been stunned to begin with; there had been rows with certain Lord’s especially the older ones, from Uther’s time. But the young King had stood firm, and eventually the secret about Merlin had come out. He had hated that time, and had felt very awkward, as people stared at him, and talked about him in whispers.

One of the first people who had accepted him from the start, was Mithian. She had also been curious and they had shared a couple of conversations where Merlin had explained his magic to her. As he explained all about his life, it felt somehow natural, she was a good listener, and asked only intelligent questions. He soon began to look forward to meeting up with her, where they always found time to talk together. He found it strangely easy to have a conversation with her. They could talk about anything, and he never got tired at looking at her lovely face. By the time he realized he had fallen in love with her, he wondered about whether he dared take it any further.

He’d had a problem with Arthur when he told him about wanting to marry Mithian. Arthur had pointed out that Mithian was a Princess, and he was a mere “Court Sorcerer” an ordinary boy from a country village. But Merlin had already talked it over with Mithian, as she had an older brother it was he who would take over ruling Nemeth. Mithian had also pointed out that her marrying someone from Camelot’s court would strengthen the bond that already existed between the two Kingdoms. Anyway Mithian had assured Merlin that she would be able to talk her father around. She was true to her word, within a few weeks Merlin was officially courting Mithian.

After an engagement of six months their marriage had taken place, it had been a grand occasion; one that Merlin would never forget. His mother had come over from Ealdor to witness her son’s marriage. She had immediately bonded with her daughter-in-law, and Merlin knew every thing would be all right. By the time Alana had been born, he was living the dream; he found it hard too believe how his life had turned out. He felt the luckiest man who had ever lived. He only had to remember the year before, when he was saving Camelot from Morgana’s clutches; but now he was a married man with a beautiful wife and child. So much had happened to him, he was sure he would never be as happy again.

“How far are you going to make me walk on my special night, Court Sorcerer.” Mithian demanded, as she prodded her husband on the shoulder.

“Oh maybe another five miles.” Merlin replied, amusement in his features. “It is not much further than that.”

“Five miles, you had better be joking.” Mithian laughed. 

“What makes you think that?” Merlin asked, before pointing up ahead. “Did you see that?” A flash of light disappeared past them.

“Yes I think so, what was it?” Mithian asked, standing by her husband’s side leaning into the darkness.

“A very special thing, you will see more of them, where we are going.” Merlin explained, mysteriously.

“You are a man of mystery tonight.” Mithian sighed. “I hope this place of yours is going to be spectacular.”

“I can honestly say you will have never seen a place like this before.” Merlin promised, hugging her to him.

“I am liking the sound of this.” Mithian smiled back. 

They continued to walk Merlin pointing at things once in a while. He could sense now that Mithian was totally at ease. She followed his excitement as he showed her the ways of the forest at night. He had picked the right night for it, as everything seemed to be as one as they walked further and further into the forest. They walked over little streams, and darted through woodland paths, their eyes getting used to the dark now. As he pulled her up a small high path, he could sense a little bit of tiredness, and took pity on her. 

“I think you have walked far enough, about time I called our help for the journey.” Merlin said, a grin on his face, as his wife regarded him quizzically. But Merlin was already beginning the spell, his hands extended out before him. His words spilled out onto the soft evening breeze, and suddenly up ahead there was a ray of light.

Merlin turned to Mithian who by now had her eyes on the light ahead of them. As the figure of the creature walked slowly towards them, he didn’t have to look at her, to sense the wonder in her, he could feel it everywhere. He watched as her smile grew wider, and laughed softly as she gave a gasp as she realized finally what it was.

“My god Merlin it’s beautiful.” Mithian whispered. “I have never seen a unicorn before, it is so beautiful.”

Merlin took his wife by the hand and led her over to it. The creature allowed Mithian to stroke its nose, softly.

“Your carriage awaits.” Merlin smiled, as he carefully lifted his wife onto the animal’s back, before joining her. He softly eased the unicorn onwards, pointing out the flying glow-worms that passed them by. Merlin could sense the magic pulling them towards the special place he had always wanted to show her. Pretty soon the air was full of flying figures buzzing around their heads, making them feel almost dizzy, as their eyes tried to follow them.

“They are a type of fairy. They are very important to the place, we’re going too. They act as guardians to it, and protect it from any alien forces.” Merlin explained, carefully pushing one away from his eye line.

“I can almost sense something.” Mithian said, uncertainty in her voice, she looked at her husband a little fearfully.

Merlin laughed and kissed her. “It is just their magic, nothing to worry about we are entering their world now. It is like walking through an enchanted wood, suddenly you know you are entering a new place, different from your own. As long as we respect their ways we will be fine.”

The unicorn walked on, before coming to a stop. Up ahead of them they could hear running water, after a brief respite the unicorn began to move closer. As the water became nearer they could feel the spray from it, wet their faces. Before they knew it they were right by it, and both of them laughed as the beauty of the place revealed itself to them in its full glory. The unicorn had come to a stop, and Merlin jumped off it’s back, before helping Mithian down. 

He led her over to the clearing up ahead, and suddenly Mithian could see the enormous waterfall, guarded by the long grass, and swaying trees and the magical guardians who flew around their heads, before making for the water. He could feel his wife rest her head on his chest taking it all in. He let her look around and get used to the wonder of it. Then he leaned towards her and whispered.

“Welcome to Gwynfa.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Mithian experiences the night of her life, she discovers there is much to match the magical and non-magical world.

Mithian looked about her, her excitement making her gasp out as she followed the various magical guardians, who by now had been joined by glowing buzzing creatures. Some of the creatures were shaped like butterflies, yet as she looked closer they seemed to have almost human faces. Everywhere about her colour and magic exploded around them.

Once she had gathered her senses she asked, “What does Gwynfa mean?”

Merlin smiled, and pulled her towards him, “It means paradise. Welcome to the place I come too, whenever I need a lift,”

“I can see why,” Mithian laughed, still taking everything in. The colour and noise about them seemed to increase in volume and magnetic colours, making her almost emotional as a result. Never in her life had she seen such a sight. There she had been a Princess living in a proud and historic castle, but never for one minute did she know that such a place existed in the world at large. 

“Come over here,” Merlin caught hold of her hand and pulled her down a path by the lake.

Over the lake the glowing magical creatures seemed to have assembled all buzzing around them. Mithian was sure they were going to fly into each other, but always at the last minute they avoided any collision, leaving a magical trail in the night air. It felt as if the world was alive with the vibrance of magic and to Mithian it was the most amazing thing she’d ever experienced.

The terrain under their feet got a bit more slippery so Merlin held her hand more tightly. Suddenly he was climbing up a little slope, by the side of the lake. He rummaged into a bush, obviously looking for something. Mithian watched him curiously, while stealing glances across the lake. Eventually he seemed satisfied as he found it. He unrolled the rug, lying down on top of it and inviting Mithian to do the same.

She did so. “I have a feeling you have done this before,” She whispered into his ear, she giggled as he nodded.

“We must be quiet otherwise it won’t arrive,” he whispered.

She looked around her, knowing it would be useless to ask him anymore, as he wouldn’t say. So, for a time she contented herself watching the magical show in front of her. The Guardians and creatures were by now swooping over the lake, low and quickly, leaving endless magical swirls around the water. 

Mithian felt as if the whole world was lit up in front of her eyes, a show just for her. She stole a glance at her husband, but he was totally engrossed looking on the horizon. Mithian thought he was looking out for something. She continued to watch, as two glowing creatures buzzed low over their heads.

But then just as quickly everything went quiet, it was as if the world had suddenly become dark, yet there was still a wonder about the lake. The water’s ripples seemed to intensify under her gaze, making her think there was something underneath the water itself. Just as she concentrated studying the water, something came swooning down from the night sky. She looked up, not quite expecting it. The movement was so quick though she missed it, until it banked and came back once again, spreading endless light around the lake.  
At first, she thought it might be a hawk, but as it came back in low over the water, the flying creature became fully invisible. Mithian gasped, never had she seen such a beautiful creature before, not even the unicorn could compare she thought.

It was the size of an owl, it also had the features of a bird, ornate features a beautiful emerald green, with brown markings around the tips of them. Its face was oval shaped and was a lovely shade of pink and white. On top of its head, were two beautiful plumes which caught the light of the moon. As it flew over the water it dropped magical sparks all around it, which turned into intricate patterns. Each one more stunning then the one before. Mithian was transfixed her eyes only on the creature. She longed to ask Merlin what it was, but was afraid she scare it away, so she contented herself with watching it.

The creature kept diving low over the water, each time coming in lower and lower, until it almost skimmed the water’s surface with its beautiful plumes blowing on the light breeze which blew around them. Each time it came nearer them, Mithian discovered it had many colours all over its delicate feathers, leaving her utterly speechless.

She had no idea how long they lay watching it, but she just marvelled at how perfect the whole night had been. She sensed that this was a rare event, she couldn’t imagine that this magical creature was around all the time. She could see by the tender amazement in her husband’s eyes as he lay silently watching it alongside her. For a moment their eyes met in that moment, Mithian had never felt such love. She longed to thank him over and over again, but she forced herself to stay still and continued watching the spectacle in front of her. By now, it appeared to be slowing its flight. To her surprise Merlin slowly stood up. 

She was about to ask something, but he put his finger on his lips, so she remained silent and watched as Merlin approached the water. She could see him put his hands out in front of him, she caught a few words as he whispered a spell into the breeze. To her amazement the bird came flying over to him landing on his hand. He laughed quietly then beckoned her over to him.

She walked over slowly, still convinced any sudden movement would scare it away. But then she was right by the bird. She noticed it had a glow around it, as she stared she longed to touch it.

“Go ahead,” Merlin urged her, smiling.

Mithian carefully put her hand gently out, stroking the tips of its features, as the bird studied her. She was amazed at how deep its eyes were. She was sure she could drown in them if she wanted too. She became bolder and eventually stroked its body, the bird still staring at her as it moved its head around.

Just as Mithian was becoming more confident it flew off leaving her stunned and disappointed. She looked around her but couldn’t see it anywhere. Then she heard a splash, looking ahead she saw some ripples moving quickly.

“Where did it go?” she asked.

“It has gone, the moment we touch it, the Junifer disappears. It’s time on earth is over. I just wanted to show you a magical miracle,” Merlin smiled.

“Was it my fault it disappeared?” Mithian asked, feeling afraid that she caused it some stress.

“Not at all,” Merlin assured her, “The Junifer is born of the moon. Once the moon goes down, then so does the Junifer. Look around, the night is in its final phase. I should be taking you back, in a few hours it will be morning.”

“It has been an incredible evening, I have seen a world I never knew existed, thanks to you,” she said, kissing him softly.

“It was special to show you such a thing. It’s not easy for me to explain about magical rituals, sometimes it is easier just to see them yourself. This was a unique night, it only happens on certain nights.” Merlin explained folding up the mat. He was about to take it back with him, but Mithian came to a decision.

“Leave it where it was. One day we must show our daughter this Jupiter Bird. She will love it, then you can share your magical world with her as well. Maybe it will awaken something inside of her too.”

“That would be wonderful. I do wonder if she will have some magical senses.” Merlin admitted, taking hold of Mithian’s hand once more.

“I am still confused,” Mithian said, “You said this doesn’t happen every night, so how did you know about tonight?”

“My magic is at its most potent around nature,” Merlin explained, “It’s something that is difficult to explain. It’s a feeling I have deep in me, the first time it happened I didn’t have any idea about this place or the Junifer. I just knew something was calling me, so I followed it, just like we did earlier on,” Merlin explained.

“That could be dangerous as well though surely?” Mithian said, worriedly.

“Not really,” Merlin reassured her, “I can tell by the feeling whether its something good or bad. I would never take you anywhere that’s risky. You know that.”

“Yes, of course silly me,” Mithian laughed, “It’s just sometimes I can’t believe how beautiful magic can be, yet also how terrifying it is as well,”

“That’s natural Mithian to feel that,” Merlin said softly, “I can never understand how anyone can use magic is a destructive way.”

“You have only ever showed me magic that is beautiful, I could never see you doing anything destructive. I know you must have from time to time, but only in protecting Arthur and your friends,”

“Gaius would always warn me about how magic can corrupt you, if you are not careful. I too have had those moments, when I’ve tittered on the edge, so I know he has a point. But it’s the job of all sorcerers to only use magic when its for the good of those around. But we all have to learn through our own experiences,” 

“I suppose so, it can’t be easy though. You know you can always speak to me about anything. I know I can’t take the place of Gaius, but I will do my best to help,” Mithian smiled.

“You mean more to me, than I could ever explain,” Merlin answered  
“Thank you for tonight, it has been the most amazing experience,” Mithian smiled.

They held hands as they began the walk back to through the woods. Every now and then Mithian remembered the odd path, tree or bush. Yet as she looked around her she saw everything with fresh eyes. The world they had shared may have been secret, but she realised even in the world they shared with everyone else, there was magical elements to it. It felt as if everything in the world tonight had combined, to make the night a magical extravaganza for her, one that she would never forget. Maybe she thought they could bring Alana Hunith to it and let her experience it as well. Just as she grew suddenly restless to see her daughter once again, Merlin’s voice cut into her thoughts.

“Here we go, it seems your ride has returned,” 

Mithian smiled, as the unicorn reappeared. After stroking its nose, and climbing onto its back, she said, “Would you like to join me?”

“Why not?” Merlin laughed, climbing up behind her.

As the unicorn slowly walked down the path, the buzzes of the magical creatures became fainter as they left Gwynfa behind them. Slowly but surely the light of a new day was beginning to show itself on the bushes and trees to the side of them. Mithian knew before long they would have to leave even the beautiful unicorn behind them and return to the real world. She thought about her daughter at home sleeping away. She hoped that she did indeed have some magical senses just like Merlin, so he could share his world with her as well.

As the wood became more familiar the unicorn suddenly stopped, Merlin helped her down from it. Before she had the chance to look behind her, the magical creature had vanished from sight. As if sensing her disappointment Merlin put his arm around her, “We will return to Gwynfa on another night,”

They set off down the path within a few minutes the sun was beginning to shine and, in the distance, she could see the white towers of Camelot ahead of them.

“Another day ahead,” she sighed, cuddling up to Merlin.

“Yes, another day of writing speeches, doing his endless chores and remembering his wife’s birthdays for him,” Merlin said, with a mocking smile.

“You love it all,” Mithian laughed, “So do I, I loved last night, but it’s good to be home,”

“Yes, it is, now let’s go and rescue our daughter, before Gwaine starts telling her things, she doesn’t need to know,” Merlin suggested, 

Mithian laughed as he ran on, down the path into the lower town. It was already beginning to get busy with trades people arriving for a day’s business. Mithian took one last look back at the beautiful magical secret world she’d experienced, before running after her husband. All of a sudden it was as if the night had been just a dream.

 

The End


End file.
